


S5: Even - Episode Eight

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Discussions about..., M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mental Institutions, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Sesong 5, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer: Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm: Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...Follow the official SPOTIFY playlistHERE.





	1. Alt Vil Bli Bra

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/bXkyAEW)  
>  This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series. To follow the season, be sure bookmark the series as well as the individual stories.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: xionin.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.


	2. Get Well Soon




	3. Not Now




	4. You Have to Want It




	5. Skuffet

SKAM

SESONG FIVE

EPISODE EIGHT: “SKUFFET”

AIR DATE 8 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Søndag, 09:57**

INTERIOR – BAKKOUSH FAMILY HOME – MORNING

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN as he sits in a windowsill overlooking a courtyard. It’s a bright but chilly morning. The leaves on the trees are beginning to change colour. EVEN takes in the autumn scene with quiet contemplation. The view alternates between EVEN’s face and the view outside the window.

The courtyard, one we’ve seen filled with friends and family, laughter and food before, seems startlingly empty now.

EVEN watches as a single leaf flutters to the ground.

CUT TO EVEN’s face as he watches its descent.

ELIAS:  
[Off-screen.]  
[Voice hoarse.]  
Hei.

EVEN:  
[Turning around, he smiles.]  
Hei.

EVEN gets up and moves closer to the bed.

EVEN:  
How are you feeling?

ELIAS:  
[Averting his eyes.]  
Stupid. Really fucking useless and stupid.

EVEN sits on the edge of the bed.

ELIAS makes room for him.

EVEN:  
[Shrugs]  
Well, I can’t say you weren’t stupid. But I guess you’re smarter now. You know _not_ to drink a fifth of vodka in half an hour.

ELIAS:  
[Groans.]  
Did I really? Jesus.

EVEN:  
To start, yeah. I talked to Eskil. He said you were at Enid’s place? I didn’t know you two were still in touch.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, she just moved back to town. Called and said she was having a party. Wanted to catch up or whatever. Last thing I remember is someone pouring shots, and me slamming back a few.

EVEN:  
[Brow rising.]  
A few?

ELIAS:  
[Runs a hand slowly over his face.]  
I fucked up.

EVEN:  
Yeah, but you got lucky. You’re still here with us.  
[Hesitates.]  
And you can…you can get help, if you want it.

ELIAS:  
[Peering at EVEN from under his hand.]  
Honestly, I don’t think I have a problem with alcohol. I don’t even _like_ drinking. The taste, the smell. I don’t like being drunk, but it…helped, I guess.

EVEN:  
[Takes ELIAS’ hand in his.]  
Listen, E… You have a problem. Maybe it isn’t alcohol, maybe that’s just a symptom. Whichever it is, you need to let someone help you. Please.

ELIAS:  
[Stares at EVEN for a long moment.]  
[Nods.]  
I know. You’re right. I just feel like such a loser.

EVEN:  
That won’t go away anytime soon. Just…try. For your parents and Sana, for the boys, for me. Try for you. I don’t…

EVEN’s voice breaks.

ELIAS tries to sit up in the bed a bit more.

EVEN reaches out to help him and together then prop ELIAS up against the headboard.

ELIAS:  
[Voice quiet.]  
I’m so sorry I scared everyone, man.

EVEN:  
[Nods.}  
I know you are, but you have some work to do. And some ass to kiss.

ELIAS:  
[Snorts]  
No shit.

ELIAS studies EVEN for a moment.

ELIAS:  
Thanks, bro.

EVEN:  
[Frowning slightly.]  
For?

ELIAS:  
For being there…through, well, everything. For being here now.

EVEN  
I would have been here last night, but Isak and I were wiped after we got home from the hospital.

ELIAS:  
Shit, thank Isak for me. Will you? And, um, Eskild. Noora, Chris, and those guys. I had a million messages when I woke up. They sure know how to make a guy feel loved.

EVEN:  
You _are_. That’s the point.

ELIAS yawns and shivers a little.

EVEN:  
[Standing.]  
You should sleep some more.

ELIAS:  
Yeah, okay.

EVEN moves to the door.

ELIAS:  
Hey, uh, Even?

EVEN:  
[Turning to look over his shoulder.]  
Yeah?

ELIAS:  
I talked to Jamilla.

EVEN’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open with surprise.

EVEN:  
Serr?

ELIAS:  
It doesn’t change anything. We're resigned to be miserable, I guess.

Even gives ELIAS a sad smile, opens the door and closes it behind him.

INTERIOR – KITCHEN, BAKKOUSH HOME

In the kitchen, EVEN runs into MRS. BAKKOUSH. She is busy preparing a meal.

EVEN:  
[Bright, but subdued.]  
Hey, Mamma B.

MRS. BAKKOUSH turns to look over her shoulder at him. Her expression is one of disappointment as she looks everywhere but at EVEN. When she finally does look at him, she sighs and offers a curt nod.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
Even.

We see EVEN shrink a little at Mrs. BAKKOUSH’s cold greeting. There is no warmth in her eyes, and no smile on her lips. She turns back to her food prep.

EVEN stands in the doorway amidst the uncomfortable silence. Finally, he straightens up.

EVEN:  
Uh, Elias is sleeping.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Speaks without turning around.]  
[Voice clip.]  
They said he’ll do a lot of that for a few days.

EVEN:  
[Uncomfortable.]  
Yeah.

Silence falls again.

EVEN watches as MRS. BAKKOUSH cuts up some potatoes for a dish.

EVEN:  
Need some help?

MRS. BAKKOUSH pauses what she’s doing. We see her shoulders rise and fall with a heavy breath. She braces her hands on the cutting board.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
No. I’m fine.

EVEN’s brow furrows as he watches her back. We can see that he feels pained by her cold treatment. Guilt is etched on his face.

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
I’m sorry. I know you’re mad at me, I don’t blame you. I should have…done more. Seen it coming. Something. I don’t know.

MRS. BAKKOUSH drops the knife in her hand onto the counter and picks up a hand towel. As she turns around, she wipes her hands, deliberately _not_ looking at EVEN until she is ready.

EVEN seems to be holding his breath waiting for her to speak.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
I’m not angry, Even. Well, I am a little, if I am being honest. I’m angry that you kept what was going on with ELIAS from me and Mr. Bakkoush.

She pauses to let those words sink in.

EVEN opens his mouth to speak, but closes it.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
You, Sana, Yousef, Adam, Mikael, Mutasim…you all hid this from us. And I…  
[She sighs.]  
We could have stepped in and maybe stopped this from happening.

EVEN:  
This is not your fault.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
No, I know that. It is not.  
[She studies EVEN for a few breaths.]  
I once told you that secrets can tear a family apart.

EVEN nods.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
This secret almost cost me a son.

EVEN’s jaw tightens.

EVEN:  
[Whispering.]  
I’m so, so sorry. I should have done more.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Nodding.]  
Perhaps. But I’m not angry, Even.

A wave of relief washes over EVEN’s face.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
What I am is very, very disappointed. Out of all my kids, flesh and adopted, I always thought you were the most level-headed. The most practical, despite your mind being in the clouds from time to time. Sitting with you and talking all those many times, sharing my faith with you, studying the Quran together, I thought…  
[She shakes her head a little.]  
I wish you would have said something to us.

EVEN nods. His face is beet red and he is the very picture of remorse.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Almost pleading.]  
We could have done something, Even. Helped him. I don’t even know why he’d need to…  
[She trails off.]

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
Help only works if you ask for it yourself.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Looks down at her feet.]  
[She runs a hand over her hijab, smoothing it.]  
Yes, you’re right.

MRS. BAKKOUSH turns back to her vegetables, picking up the knife and cutting into a new potato.

EVEN studies her back for a full minute. When it becomes clear she is done talking to him, he turns to go.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Over her shoulder.]  
Even. I think it would be best if you didn’t come around for a little while.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s face as this news is delivered. We see the anguish it causes, but when he answers, his voice is strong.

EVEN:  
Please tell Elias I hope to see him soon.

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
I will.

Again, EVEN turns to go and stops.

EVEN:  
Mamma B?

MRS. BAKKOUSH:  
[Stops chopping.]  
[Sighs at the nickname.]  
Yes?

EVEN:  
If you want to know why…Elias…isn’t himself now…hasn’t been himself lately, talk…  
[He swallows, looking at his feet, perhaps for courage.]  
Talk to Jamilla.

MRS. BAKKOUSH’s head snaps up as she turns to him.

EVEN holds her gaze and we see the realization dawn upon her.

Her eyes widen.

EVEN nods once and he leaves.

CUT TO BLACK


	6. Fucked Up




	7. Møte Meg




	8. Nei

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE EIGHT

CLIP TWO: “NEI”

AIR DATE: 9 October 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Mandag, 14:28**

INTERIOR – FREDERRIKE KAFFE KIOSK (UiO) - - MID-DAY

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN as he sits in a quiet corner of a large, bright hallway. He is dressed in multiple layers, despite being inside.

To his right is the spiseri. Students wander in and out, to and from their mid-day meals and snacks.

EVEN seems nervous, and it looks like he’s been waiting for a while. His gaze travels around the area, presumably looking for TOMAS.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN’s face. His expression changes from anxious to wariness to something like fear before finally settling on determination. He is nervous. Antsy.

CAMERA – We now see TOMAS approaching, our POV is over EVEN’s shoulder. TOMAS has a mischiveous smile on his face. His gaze drinks EVEN in as he walks toward us.

TOMAS:  
[Stopping in front of EVEN.]  
Halla.

EVEN nods.

EVEN:  
Hey.

TOMAS:  
[Smirking.]  
This is a first.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
What is?

TOMAS:  
[Waggles his eyebrows, grinning.]  
You texted me first.

EVEN:  
Oh…well, yeah. I, uh… I need to talk to you.  
[Looks around nervously.]  
It’s a little crowded. Can we, uh, find somewhere quieter?

TOMAS:  
[His grin widening.]  
I know just the place.

TOMAS walks off without another word.

After a beat, EVEN follows. It is very reminiscent of the way we’ve seen ISAK follow EVEN.

TOMAS leads EVEN through a swinging door, down a short hallway, and into a small prayer room. It’s quiet and empty.

INTERIOR – PRAYER ROOM

SOUND - MUSIC [Incantation by Moses Sumney] plays softly under the following.

EVEN looks around as the door closes quietly behind him.

TOMAS walks to a corner and sits down, dropping his bag to the floor. Looking up at EVEN, he pats the seat next to him in invitation.

EVEN sits across from him instead.

TOMAS moves to the edge of his seat so that their knees nearly brush.

EVEN’s gaze is on his lap. His knee bounces wildly and his hands are shoved into the pockets of his outer jacket.

After a moment of watching, TOMAS slowly reaches toward EVEN’s leg. Flattening his palm over EVEN’s knee, he slides his hand up EVEN’s thigh.

EVEN’s entire body goes rigid.

Oblivious, TOMAS continues. He seems almost intoxicated by his ability to touch EVEN.

EVEN’s eyes are locked on TOMAS’ hand, staring at it as if it were a snake about to bite him.

TOMAS:  
[Speaking in a hushed, almost awed voice.]  
I've…waited _so long_ for this, Even.

EVEN carefully moves his leg away, breaking the contact.

TOMAS doesn’t seem to notice as his gaze sweeps up EVEN’s body. He reaches up and runs a quick hand through EVEN’s hair.

EVEN jerks back.

EVEN:  
[Recoiling.]  
Please…don’t do that.

TOMAS:  
[His hand is frozen mid-air as he stares at EVEN, clearly confused.]  
Okay… Sorry.  
[Blinking, he carefully withdraws.]  
We’ll go as slow as you need.

EVEN:  
[Closes his eyes tight and swallows hard before looking at the floor again.]  
Tomas, I didn’t ask you here to…  
[Purses his lips and gives his head a sharp shake.]  
I need you to stop…whatever this is.

EVEN finally looks up at TOMAS and we can see how difficult it is to do so. He is holding his body in such a rigid position that it almost looks painful.

TOMAS:  
[Frowns.]  
Bean…?

EVEN:  
[Sharply.]  
Stop calling me that. Stop…looking at me like that.

TOMAS:  
[His smirk returns.]  
Like what?

EVEN:  
[Eyes flashing with pain.]  
Are you trying to hurt me? Is that it? You want to punish me for...? For…what I did?

TOMAS:  
[Genuinely confused.]  
No, Even. I don’t want to punish you.

EVEN:  
[Pleading, his voice hoarse.]  
Then _why_? Why are you playing these games? The texts, the innuendo… The stuff with Magnus.

TOMAS:  
[Brows lifting.]  
Magnus?

EVEN:  
I asked you to leave him alone. You can’t use him to get to me. If you want to hurt me, Tomas…  
[Straightens his posture and looks TOMAS in the eyes.]  
Here I am. Do it. I deserve it. My friends don’t.

TOMAS stares at EVEN, incredulous. His jaw hangs open and he sits back hard in his seat.

TOMAS:  
_Fy faen_ , Even.  
[He exhales harshly and runs a rough hand through his hair.]  
You think I want to hurt you? Me?  
[Sits forward suddenly.]  
_Me?_ Christ, I’ve…only ever wanted-

EVEN:  
[Squeezes his eyes shut with a sharp shake of his head.]  
Stop. Just…stop. I don’t want to know.  
[Looks at TOMAS.]  
I need to get something off my chest.

TOMAS closes his mouth and nods. He still seems confused.

EVEN:  
[Takes a deep breath, his shoulders sagging under the weight of it.]  
[He meets TOMAS’ gaze.]  
I’m…I’m sorry. For everything. I’m sorry I pestered you as a kid. I’m sorry I put you in a tight spot with Sonja.  
I’m sorry I…I was so…attached to you that I lost my sense of what was real and what wasn’t.  
[Pauses to take a breath.]  
I… I’m sick, you see.

TOMAS:  
Sick?

EVEN:  
[Nods, swallowing.]  
Yeah.

TOMAS:  
[Frowns.]  
Sick how?

EVEN:  
When I was nine, I was diagnosed with clinical depression. After...you know...

TOMAS nods as if this knowledge isn’t new to him.

EVEN:  
[Hesitates. We see him change his mind about what to say.]  
And since then…well, let’s just say I’ve had to learn to manage my mental health. I fixate on things, sometimes. On people too.  
[Hesitates.]  
I fixated on you, and that’s why we’re in this mess.

TOMAS:  
[Frowns and smiles as if what EVEN has said is absurd.]  
Even…

EVEN:  
No, let me finish.  
[Studies TOMAS for a moment.]  
You’re not a bad person. You can be a dick sometimes, but you’re a good, at heart. I know.  
[A tiny, grateful smile.]  
You were there for me when no one else was. Helped me...figure things out. About myself.  
You were so...generous. With your time. With your...  
[Swallows.]  
But…I think…with me…you, it’s like you got a kick out of the attention I gave you.  
I became a kind of game to you, the scrawny kid with a crush. I get it.

TOMAS:  
[Bitter laugh.]  
You don’t get anything.

EVEN:  
Telling Sonja I had a crush on her when you knew I didn’t? That was part of your game.

TOMAS:  
[Exasperated.]  
That is _not_ why I did it.

EVEN:  
[Brows lifting.]  
Then why?

TOMAS:  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
[We see anger flash across his face.]  
She liked you. She mooned over you and it pissed me off.

EVEN:  
[Frowning.]  
Why?

TOMAS:  
[Looks at EVEN like he’s lost some IQ points.]  
You know why.

EVEN:  
[Incredulous.]  
But I was such a burden to you.

TOMAS:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
You are so… _thick_ sometimes, Even. Jesus…  
[Shakes his head before looking at EVEN again.]  
[Inches closer and lowers his voice.]  
You were mine, Bean. Mine. But I couldn’t have you. Not yet. And I didn’t… I _couldn’t_ risk someone else swooping in and…  
[Shrugs.]  
So, I did what I had to do.

EVEN:  
[Frowning.]  
[Narrows his eyes.]  
To...keep me around?

TOMAS:  
[Sighs with relief and smiles.]  
[Voice like a caress.]  
You’re my Kryptonite.

EVEN’s expression fills with pity.

TOMAS bristles.

TOMAS:  
[His voice hoarse.]  
I want you. I’ve always wanted you, just like you’ve always wanted me.

EVEN shakes his head, about to protest.

TOMAS:  
[Rolls his eyes dismissively.]  
Yeah, I know you’re with that kid now. But that’s now. _Now_ can be as short as you want it to be. _Now_ can be over, just like that.

TOMAS moves swiftly, kneeling in front of EVEN.

EVEN startles and freezes, his eyes wide.

TOMAS searches EVEN’s face, his gaze filled with emotion, lust, and something else. He raises both hands and runs them through EVEN’s hair.

EVEN's eyes snap shut. He sways a little, and shudders. He looks like an addict who has found sobriety and is trying to resist the offer of narcotics.

TOMAS:  
[His breathing becomes more laboured as he gently runs his fingers through EVEN’s hair.]  
[Whispers.]  
Fuck…

TOMAS leans closer, pressing his forehead to EVEN’s.

CAMERA - Close-up of their heads pressed together in profile.

EVEN is in obvious distress.

TOMAS seems blissful.

TOMAS:  
[Still whispering.]  
I remember the first time I saw you. I didn’t think you were real. I thought _no fucking way that is a real, living, breathing human being_. And then, when I saw you crying in our backyard, I went to you. I had to. And, God, you were fucking beautiful. Your eyes like two little swimming pools. And the red in your cheeks...these lips...  
[Moves his mouth to EVEN’s ear.]  
I wanted to gobble you up, but you were so young. So broken.

TOMAS leans back to look at EVEN, brushing a lock of hair out of EVEN’s still-closed eyes.

EVEN is visibly trembling.

TOMAS:  
I saw…something in your eyes. Need, maybe. For me. No one had ever looked at me that way. You had me from that moment on.

EVEN opens his eyes and a tear spills down his cheek.

TOMAS:  
No one has _ever_ looked at me the way you have, Even. No one. You are…  
[He cups EVEN’s jaw.]  
Fuck…you were made for me.

TOMAS leans in, tilting his head to kiss EVEN.

Chest heaving, EVEN quickly shoots up out of his seat and scrambles away.

TOMAS stands and moves toward him. He puts a hand on EVEN’s shoulder.

EVEN shrugs it off.

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head, guilt all over his face.]  
This is my fault. I never meant to… I was a stupid kid, that’s all.

TOMAS:  
[Almost angry.]  
And last year? You weren’t a kid then. When I came home for my parents’ anniversary party, you looked at me the same way you always did, Bean. Like I hung the stars for you. I want that back.

EVEN turns away.

TOMAS moves around EVEN and turns to face him.

TOMAS:  
[Almost pleading.]  
You’re mine, Bean. Don't you see? Finally mine.

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head.]  
[Softly.]  
Nei…nei.

TOMAS reaches a hand toward EVEN’s face again.

EVEN steps back.

EVEN:  
[Stronger.]  
No, Tomas. No.

EVEN raises his gaze to TOMAS’. His jaw is tight and his eyes stormy.

EVEN:  
What I felt for you was wrong. I was a child, and I’m sorry if what I did…how I was around you…  
I’m sorry I imposed on you like that. Confused you. And I’m sorry I…led you on.

TOMAS:  
[Laughs.]  
Led me on?

EVEN:  
I’m in love, Tomas. I’m…deeply, deeply in love…with someone else. With Isak. That’s never going to change.  
[Takes a breath and lets the words hang in the air.]  
It’s _never_ going to change. I’m sorry.

TOMAS:  
[Shakes his head, denying the declaration.]  
Even, I can feel how much you want me.

EVEN:  
[Looks up at the ceiling and away.]  
That…is…the remnant of an unhealthy obsession. You were such a good friend to me, and I twisted that into something else.  
[Looks at TOMAS.]  
I worshiped you. I would have done just about anything to be near you, but it wasn’t real. It wasn't right. It _isn’t_ right. And it isn’t what I want. It isn’t something I will _ever_ want, Tomas. Not ever.  
[Blinks, his expression sad.]  
I don’t love you, Tommy. Not like that.

TOMAS reacts to the use of the nickname.

EVEN:  
[Quiet, his gaze locked with TOMAS.]  
I’m… I’m so sorry.

His eyes narrowing, TOMAS backs away from EVEN. One step. Two. He stops on the third step, leaving quite some distance. Without another word he picks up his bag, turns, and leaves the room.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN as he stares at the empty, open door. He exhales loudly.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN’s face. His expression is one of obvious relief. He looks down and there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. He looks like the weight of the world has just been lifted from his shoulders.

EVEN takes his phone from his pocket.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN’s face as he reads Isak’s response.

CAMERA - Pans out as EVEN clutches his phone to his chest and closes his eyes, heaving a sigh a relief that ends in a joyous smile.

CUT TO BLACK.

 


	9. Glemte Nesten




	10. Grattis, Adam!




	11. Make a Wish

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE EIGHT

CLIP THREE: “MAKE A WISH”

AIR DATE: 10 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Tirsdag, 17:39**

CAMERA – Shot opens on a small living space. One wall houses a window, another a flat screen TV. A small sofa sits across from the front door. Despite only having four occupants, the room is at capacity.

SOUND – MUSIC [Gratulerer Med Da’n by Herreløse] plays over the opening montage.

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * MIKAEL cradles a small, candlelit cake and brings it into the living room, while EVEN helps to keep the flames lit. They’re both smiling and singing, though we can’t hear them.
  * ISAK smiling and singing along.
  * ADAM’s surprised expression and giddy embarrassment.
  * MIKAEL holding the cake up for ADAM to blow out his candles.
  * EVEN standing beside ISAK, who immediately puts his arm around EVEN’s back.
  * ADAM blows out his candles.
  * MIKAEL beams at him.
  * EVEN laughing and ISAK smiling at him.
  * ADAM cutting into the little cake and trying to get some on a plate.
  * ISAK eating some of cream off the side of his hand, getting it on his cheek.
  * EVEN biting ISAK’s cheek while he laughs.
  * ADAM and MIKAEL laughing at them both.



MUSIC [BBB by Arif and Unge Ferrari] plays softly in the background.

EVEN and ISAK sit on a throw rug on the floor next to the square coffee table.

ADAM and MIKAEL sit on the tiny loveseat.

ADAM is opening a small, wrapped gift. He’s smiling and shaking his head as he attempts to wrestle the ribbon from the box.

ADAM:  
You guys didn’t need to get me anything.

ISAK:  
[Watching ADAM.]  
We wanted to.

EVEN:  
[Smiles at ISAK before agreeing.]  
Turning twenty is a big deal.

ISAK:  
[Grinning.]  
Yeah, you can’t fuck around anymore. You’re an adult and all.

EVEN:  
[Cups ISAK’s neck as he speaks, smiling at him.]  
Oh yeah? Is that how it works? I’m the adult?

ISAK:  
[Rolls his eyes but smiles.]  
Hell no. You’re the exception to the rule. I swear, it’s like you’re twelve sometimes.

EVEN:  
[Frowns over his smile.]  
What? I am very responsible. I am the breadwinner in this family, after all.

ISAK:  
[Concedes.]  
Fine, yeah. I’ll give you that. But I do most of the chores.

EVEN:  
Do not.

ISAK:  
Laundry? Dishes? Fucking keeping shit off the floor everywhere?

EVEN:  
[Looks sheepish.]  
Okay, baby. Okay, you win. I’m entirely dependent on you.

EVEN pulls ISAK by his shoulder and plants a kiss on his cheek. He looks up to find ADAM and MIKAEL staring at them both.

EVEN:  
[Still smiling.]  
What?

ADAM:  
[Hands paused around the still-unopened box.]  
Nothing. It’s just good to see you smiling. You guys are good together.

ISAK:  
[Grinning wide.]  
Aren’t we fucking sickening?

ISAK laughs and leans into EVEN as his phone pings. He takes it out.

ISAK:  
I need to call my dad. Be right back.

ISAK kisses the top of EVEN’s head before getting up and walking to the front door. He opens it and steps into the outer hallway, closing the door behind him.

MIKAEL gives EVEN a soft smile. He then looks at ADAM before ducking his eyes.

MIKAEL:  
Let me get some scissors.

MIKAEL gets up and heads into his kitchen.

EVEN watches ADAM as he watches MIKAEL leave.

ADAM looks down at the box again, inspecting the knot that has formed in the ribbon.

ADAM:  
[Frowning at the package.]  
How did it get like this? This is impossible.

EVEN:  
Hey, uh…Adam?

ADAM:  
[Looking up.]  
Hmm?

EVEN glances toward the kitchen and then slides closer to ADAM.

EVEN:  
[Lowering his voice.]  
You and Mikael… What…? Um…

ADAM:  
[Lowers his eyes, a small smile on his lips.]  
It’s weird, right?

EVEN:  
No! I mean…what? What do you think is weird?

ADAM:  
[Glances up at EVEN and back down to the box in his hand.]  
Mikael is… He’s…  
[Takes a breath.]  
I can’t explain it.

EVEN:  
You don’t need to explain anything to me.

ADAM:  
[Smiles and nods, his eyes still on his hands.]  
Thanks, I know, but… I should be able to explain it to myself.  
[Thinking.]  
I…can’t stop touching him sometimes, and it confuses me. I’m…  
[Laughs.]  
I’m a little confused.

ADAM looks up at EVEN, studying him.

ADAM:  
How did you know when…? How could you tell…?

EVEN:  
[Slight frown.]  
Tell what? When I was attracted to someone?

ADAM:  
[Gives EVEN a look.]  
I know when I’m attracted to someone.

EVEN:  
How do I know when someone is attracted to me?

ADAM:  
Guys. How do you know when a guy is into you?  
[Looks toward the kitchen.]  
You know how we all are. We’re huggers. I’m always hugging on you guys, and we all hug on each other. It’s nice. But this… With him… It’s…

EVEN:  
More?

ADAM nods.

EVEN:  
Yeah.

ADAM:  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
Did he say something to you? About me?

EVEN draws his lips into his mouth, biting them.

ADAM’s eyes light up. He leans in, lowering his voice.

ADAM:  
He did, didn’t he?  
[Sits back.]  
I won’t ask what he said. But…that’s…good to know.

EVEN grins.

ADAM:  
I love just…being around Mikki. He’s… It’s like…

EVEN:  
I get it.

ADAM:  
[Eyebrow arching.]  
Do you? ‘Cause I don’t.

EVEN:  
Are you attracted to him? Physically, I mean.

ADAM:  
[Hesitates.]  
[Nods.]  
Sometimes, I want to kiss him so bad.

EVEN:  
[Smiling.]  
You guys should talk, Adam.

ADAM:  
[Sighs.]  
I don’t want to fuck up what we already have. He’s my friend. No offense, but he’s my _best_ friend.

EVEN:  
None taken. I see what it’s like between you.

ADAM:  
[Surprised.]  
Yeah?

EVEN:  
Anyone with eyes can see it. You guys just need to figure out _what_ it is. Together. Whatever it is, it’s all good. Do what makes you happy. Life isn’t a rehearsal for something else. Be happy now.

ADAM:  
[Smiles as he regards EVEN.]  
Is this all-seeing, all-knowing thing part of being in your twenties?

EVEN:  
[Barks out a laugh.]  
Geez, I hope so.

ADAM grins at him.

MIKAEL:  
[Re-enters the room, scissors in hand.]  
Got ‘em.  
[He sits down next to ADAM.]  
Try these.

ADAM takes the scissors from MIKAEL. After a brief hesitation, he leans over and plants a lingering kiss on MIKAEL’s cheek.

MIKAEL looks at him, clearly stunned.

ADAM:  
[Eyes and voice soft at he looks at him.]  
Thank you.

ADAM uses the scissors on the ribbon and starts tearing at the wrapping paper.

MIKAEL stares, his mouth gaping. He turns to look at EVEN.

Grinning ear to ear, EVEN shrugs.

ISAK returns from the hall and takes his seat next to EVEN.

ISAK:  
[To ADAM.]  
You’re still working on that? Geez.

EVEN:  
[To ISAK.]  
Everything okay?

ISAK:  
[Smiles at him.]  
Yeah. I’ll fill you in later, but everything‘s fine.

EVEN leans over to kiss his temple.

ADAM:  
Oh, wow.

ADAM removes a slim, leather wallet from the small box and holds it up, inspecting it.

ADAM:  
This is really nice, guys. Thank you.

ISAK:  
It seemed like a very grown-up gift. I wanted to get you a game, but Even insisted on that.

ADAM:  
[Looking up at them both.]  
Thanks, I actually needed this. My other one is getting ratty.

EVEN:  
You’re welcome.

MIKAEL hands ADAM an envelope.

MIKAEL:  
It’s not much. I don’t have a ton of cash, but…  
[He blushes.]  
I, uh, I hope you…you know…like it.

ADAM:  
[Opening the envelope.]  
I’m sure it’s great.

We watch as ADAM pulls out a piece of paper and reads it. His expression morphs from confusion, to realization, to surprise and awe. He looks at MIKAEL, who is blushing a deep shade of crimson.

ADAM:  
[Incredulous.]  
A long weekend at a cabin? Serr?  
[To MIKAEL.]  
Will you come?

MIKAEL:  
[Smiles.]  
If you want-

ADAM:  
[Interrupting him.]  
I want.

They grin at each other.

EVEN watches, his mouth also curved into a grin.

ISAK leans up and whispers into EVEN’s ear.

ISAK:  
Uh… Are they…?

EVEN turns to ISAK and smiles.

ISAK’s expression shifts from confusion to realization. He grins wide and turns back to look at MIKAEL and ADAM, who are whispering to each other, all smiles and blushes.

ISAK:  
[Loudly.]  
So, uh. Yeah.  
[Stands up.]  
Even and I should get going. School night, and all.

ADAM and MIKAEL both turn their heads to look up at him.

EVEN gets up, grinning at ISAK.

EVEN:  
He’s right, we should get home.

ADAM and MIKAEL get up too.

MIKAEL:  
[To EVEN.]  
Thanks for helping me with the cake.

They hug.

EVEN:  
No problem. Sorry it was so small.

ADAM:  
Nah, it was perfect. No leftovers.

They all laugh.

EVEN:  
[With a devilish glint in his eye.]  
[To ADAM.]  
By the way, what did you wish for?

ADAM glares at EVEN but a grin breaks out on his face. It gets wider and wider and wider as EVEN grins back, his eyes twinkling.

CUT TO BLACK


	12. Fraværende

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE EIGHT

CLIP FOUR: “FRAVÆRENDE”

AIR DATE: 11 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag, 14:14**

INTERIOR – UiO CLASSROOM – MID-AFTERNOON

CAMERA – Shot opens on the door to the lecture hall.

We see EVEN swing the door open and hold it as he stands in the entrance. His expression is wary, and his gaze scans the room. He’s nervous.

CAMERA – Shot is of the lecture hall. Students are taking their seats and the professor is readying his materials at the front of the room.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN as he tentatively enters the room, still scanning it.

EVEN makes his way to an empty row near the top of the hall, periodically scanning the room. We realize he’s looking for Tomas, who doesn’t appear to be there.

EVEN removes his jacket, settles into his seat and pulls out his notebook.

PROF. MOEN:  
Good afternoon, everyone! Let’s get started. Today I want to talk about the unreliable narrator.

TIME JUMP

EVEN has his phone out and is looking at the screen.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s screen. The name at the top is T. Matberg, but there are no new messages from him.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s face. He’s frowning as he looks at the screen. His thumb hovers over the text bar. We can see him debating whether or not to contact Tomas.

PROF. MOEN:  
Okay, everyone. Think about what we talked about today. I want to hear your examples of the unreliable narrator next week when we talk about deep POV.

EVEN exhales a sharp breath and puts his phone away. He gathers the rest of his things and gets up, heading for the door.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN emerging from the door, followed by some of the other students.

As he walks along, a hand lands on his forearm, essentially stopping his progress.

EVEN turns to the source, a fair-skinned girl with cropped blonde hair. We’ve seen her before.

EVEN:  
Oh, hey.

GIRL:  
[A little nervous.]  
Hi. You…you remember me? I was with Tomas when you, uh…

EVEN:  
[Blinks.]  
Oh…yeah.

GIRL:  
[Looking behind EVEN at the exiting students.]  
He wasn’t in class today?

EVEN:  
No, not today.

GIRL:  
[Visibly deflates.]  
Shit. Now I’m worried.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Why?

GIRL:  
[Hedging.]  
Well, we were…uh…  
[Smiles nervously.]  
We had a sort of date Monday night, but he didn’t show. And then he didn’t come to class yesterday.  
I tried to call him, text him, but I haven’t heard anything back.

She eyes EVEN.

EVEN’s frown deepens.

GIRL:  
I’m Sheena, by the way.

She sticks out her hand.

EVEN:  
[Offering her a polite smile as he shakes her hand.]  
Even.

SHEENA:  
[Grins.]  
Oh, I know. Tomas told me all about you.

EVEN:  
[Brows lifting.]  
Oh?

SHEENA:  
[Nods.]  
If I didn’t know better, I’d be jealous.  
[Winks at him.]  
But, yeah, I’m worried that I haven’t seen or heard from him in a few days. Have you?

EVEN:  
[Swallows.]  
I, uh, I haven’t seen him since Monday.

SHEENA:  
[Her eyes widen.]  
You saw him on Monday?

EVEN:  
Yeah, in the afternoon.

SHEENA:  
[Deflating.]  
Oh.  
[She pulls out her phone.]  
It’s not like him to not text me.

EVEN:  
Maybe he picked up a bug or something. I’m sure he’ll get in touch soon.

EVEN smiles.

SHEENA:  
[Nods.]  
Yeah, maybe. There is something going around. I just hope he’s okay.  
[Looks at EVEN.]  
If you do see him, tell him I’m worried. Okay?

EVEN:  
Sure.

SHEENA:  
Thanks.

SHEENA walks away, and EVEN continues toward the tram stop.

He is very clearly concerned. As he gets to the stop, we can see his internal debate.

The tram arrives, and EVEN steps on, moving straight to an available seat.

Once he sits, EVEN takes out his phone.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s phone as he types.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s face as he stares down at the phone, presumably waiting for a response. As the seconds tick by, he grows more and more anxious. He clutches the phone in his hand and chews on his bottom lip.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN through the open tram doors, worry etched all over his face.

The doors shut.

CUT TO BLACK


	13. How Goes?




	14. Best Intentions




	15. Hide and Seek

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE EIGHT

CLIP FIVE: “HIDE AND SEEK”

AIR DATE: 12 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – EVEN AND ISAK’S APARTMENT - - LATE NIGHT

TITLE CARD: **Torsdag, 04:21**

SOUND - MUSIC [Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap] plays over the opening sequence.

CAMERA – Cold opening. Overhead shot is of EVEN as he lays in bed. The room is dark, but his face is illuminated by the light from his phone, which he holds in his hand.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s phone, where he looks at a snapshot.

CAMERA – Overhead shot of EVEN as he stares at the photo, his expression is one of someone in deep thought.

EVEN closes his eyes.

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE

  * A young boy sits on the ground in the corner of a garden. His arms are wrapped tightly around his knees, and his face is buried in them. We can hear his sobs.
  * A hand on his shoulder causes the boy to lift his head.
  * From the boy’s POV, we see an older boy smiling down at him.
  * The older boy sits on the ground next to the younger one.
  * The younger boy hides his face, but the older boy takes him by the chin.
  * The older boy wipes the younger boy’s tears and then pulls him into a hug.
  * They stay that way as the camera pans out.



EVEN opens his eyes and looks at the photo again. He swipes his thumb over the screen and navigates to his text messages.

EVEN sighs at the lack of response, and holds the phone to his chest.

SOUND - MUSIC ends.

ISAK:  
[Off-screen.]  
Evy?

CAMERA – Shot is from EVEN’s POV as we look across his body at ISAK next to him.

EVEN:  
[Whispering.]  
I didn’t mean to wake you.

ISAK:  
[Runs a hand over his face.]  
It’s okay.

ISAK turns from his stomach to his side to face EVEN.

EVEN puts his phone on the nightstand.

ISAK:  
Can’t sleep?

EVEN:  
No. I’m… There’s so much going on, I just…can’t turn my brain off.

ISAK:  
[Nods and leans in to place his lips on EVEN’s shoulder.]  
Is it Elias? ‘Cause you know he’ll come around.

EVEN:  
[Shrugs, then kisses the top of ISAK’s head.]  
Maybe.

ISAK:  
No maybe. He’s your best bud.

EVEN snorts.

ISAK lays his arm across EVEN’s abdomen.

EVEN rests his hand on top of it, his thumb stroking it absently.

ISAK:  
Even…?  
[Studies his face in the dim light.]  
Please let me in. Let me help. I want to help.

EVEN turns his head to look at ISAK, a slight frown on his brow.

EVEN:  
Help with what, baby?

ISAK:  
[Sighs.]  
Don’t you trust me?

EVEN:  
[Shocked, he turns into ISAK.]  
Of course I do. What kind of question is that?

ISAK pushes himself up to a sitting position.

EVEN follows suit.

ISAK:  
[Alternates between looking up at EVEN and looking down at his lap.]  
It feels like… Well, sometimes I think you’re afraid to let me see the real you.

EVEN:  
[Laughs.]  
What? Issy, I don’t think anyone has seen more of me than you.

ISAK:  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
Is that true, though? Cause if that’s true, it means your carrying around a lot of…baggage, or whatever. On your own.  
[He presses his forehead to EVEN’s.]  
Please talk to me. Please.

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head, opens his mouth to speak, closes it.]  
Okay.

ISAK leans back to look at EVEN, expectantly.

EVEN watches ISAK for a moment, fear in his expression.

ISAK:  
I can handle it.

EVEN nods, takes a deep breath, and lowers his eyes.

EVEN:  
You’ve never asked me how I…discovered…who I am. My sexuality. Aren’t you curious?

ISAK:  
[Shrugs.]  
If I say no, does that make me a bad person?

EVEN:  
[Chuckles.]  
No, baby. It makes you _you_. Always accepting me as I am.

ISAK smiles and leans in to kiss EVEN lightly on the lips before pulling back.

ISAK:  
Always, Even. I thought we established this already.

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
When I was twelve, my mom and Geir decided to get married and we moved. I used to live down the street from Elias and Sana, but when we moved I knew no one.

ISAK:  
Oh. Wow. That sucks.

EVEN:  
Yeah. But I met some new people, one of whom…helped me through a really rough period in my life.

ISAK:  
Divorce is hard. My parents were…are…only separated, and it’s hard. I can’t imagine dealing with it so young, and having to move. What about your dad?

EVEN:  
[Blinking.]  
He’s…not in the picture.

ISAK:  
Oh.

ISAK takes EVEN hand and holds it.

EVEN:  
So… I had this friend, and… Well, he was amazing to me. Very kind and open. Funny. And I guess I developed a crush on him, though I didn’t understand it at first. I just knew I wanted to be around him all the time.

ISAK:  
[Grins.]  
I can relate.

EVEN:  
[Soft smile.]  
Yeah?

ISAK:  
Jonas and I had been friends for ages. And then, one day, it was like… _ohhhh_. You know?

EVEN:  
[Laughing softly.]  
Yeah. Well, my friend… He was a little older, but he never treated me like a kid. If I had questions, if I was curious, he’d listen. Answer me. Share.

ISAK:  
[Smiling.]  
That’s cool that you had that. He sounds like a great friend.

EVEN:  
He was, but…  
[Looks down, his expression darkening.]  
I fucked it up. Bad.

ISAK:  
[Frowning.]  
How?

EVEN:  
[Chewing on his lip.]  
I…uh… You see, there was… I mean…

EVEN swallows hard and closes his eyes.

ISAK takes EVEN’s face into his hands and tilts EVEN’s head up until he meets his eyes.

ISAK:  
Whatever it is, just tell me. I can tell it bothers you, or you…feel…guilty or whatever.  
I promise, I won’t judge.  
[Tilts his head and gives EVEN a soft grin.]  
We’ve all done stupid things, right?

EVEN:  
[Nodding, his eyes lowered.]  
Yeah…

ISAK:  
[Smiling.]  
So? Come on. Tell me this stupid thing you did so that I can stop thinking you’re so perfect.

EVEN:  
[Tries for a smile but doesn’t quite achieve one.]  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
I went for a visit one afternoon. I knocked, but no one answered. And I knew they left the door unlocked, so I just went inside.  
[Removes his hands from ISAK’s and runs them through his hair before wringing them in his lap.]  
I, uh… Well, no one was downstairs, so I went up to my friend’s room and… He was… I didn’t mean to see him…like that, but, uh…

ISAK:  
[Gasps.]  
[Stage whisper.]  
Was he jerking it?

ISAK is grinning.

EVEN nods, his eyes still down.

ISAK:  
[Laughs out loud.]  
Oh shit! Sorry, that’s hilarious. Did he catch you?

EVEN:  
[Nods, still averting his eyes.]  
Yeah.

ISAK:  
[Still laughing.]  
Oh my god, why didn’t this ever happen to me? How old were you?

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
Thirteen.

ISAK:  
[Incredulous.]  
Fuck, I don’t know what I would have done. What did you do? Was he mad?

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head.]  
N-no, he…he wasn’t mad. He…he, uh…invited me into his room.

ISAK:  
[Eyes wide.]  
Shut. Up. He did? Holy fuck.  
[Lowers his voice.]  
Did you go in? Wait, I’m not sure I want to hear this.

ISAK is laughing.

EVEN looks at him quizzically, a confused smile on his face. He nods.

EVEN:  
Yeah. He was on his bed and I sat on the edge of it while he, uh…continued.

ISAK:  
[Gobsmacked.]  
Fuck… So he was…gay? Queer?

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
I don’t know. I guess? Maybe?

ISAK:  
Did you guys…touch each other?

EVEN:  
[Quickly.]  
No. He just…you know…touched himself until he, uh…finished. And then I ran.

ISAK:  
[Chuckling.]  
Freaked you out?

EVEN:  
[Nods, his mouth curving into a small grin.]  
A little, the first time.

ISAK:  
Wait, you did it again?

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
Yeah, we… He would let me watch. But I never touched him and he never touched me.

ISAK:  
Did you ever, like, touch yourself in front of him?

EVEN:  
[Blinking up at ISAK from under his lashes.]  
Yeah.

ISAK:  
[Sighs.]  
God…that’s… That’s kinda hot.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
Yeah?

ISAK:  
Wow, Even. That’s…wow.  
[Eyes EVEN.]  
Why were you scared to tell me that?  
[Grins, leaning in to whisper.]  
Did you think I’d get jealous?

EVEN:  
[Shrugs.]  
No, I… It’s just that, I kind of ruined things with him. He was a really good friend, and I…

EVEN studies ISAK for a silent minute.

ISAK sobers and waits.

ISAK:  
What is it?

EVEN:  
My last year at Bakka, I did some…stuff. I’m sure you’ve heard.

ISAK:  
Not from you, though.

EVEN:  
My friend, he had gone away to school and come back. When I saw him again, Sonja and I we were on a break, and I ran into him. We sort of…started up again.

ISAK:  
[Eyes wide.]  
You mean you hooked up?

EVEN:  
No, we did what we always used to do.

ISAK:  
[Frowning.]  
But you never hooked up?

EVEN shakes his head.

ISAK:  
Because of Sonja?

EVEN’s gaze snaps up to ISAK’s.

EVEN:  
[Looks away.]  
Yeah.

ISAK:  
I get it. But what does that have to do with what you did at Bakka?

EVEN:  
[Sighs.]  
I was diagnosed with depression at nine, after… Well, when my dad…left. And we’d been managing that alright. But when I hit puberty, things sort of changed. The meds weren’t working as well. I had mood swings.

ISAK reaches for EVEN’s hand again, squeezing it.

EVEN:  
They were mild, but still not good. And then, my last year at Bakka, things got…really bad.  
At the time, though, I thought everything was great. I was on, like, _all_ the time.  
I aced my projects for school, I was just…

ISAK:  
[Quietly.]  
Manic.

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
Yeah. It was a long one, three weeks. And that’s when my friend came home. It was okay at first, we caught up on life and stuff. It was fine. But…then…one night, he invited me to, um…

ISAK:  
[Whispering.]  
Oh.

EVEN:  
[Takes a shuddering breath.]  
And it triggered something, I guess. I fixated on him. He was all I could think about. And the crazy thing is, I thought he wanted to be with me. In my head, I convinced myself he wanted me the way I wanted him. But he left, so…

ISAK:  
[Frowns.]  
Well, he wanted _something_ with you, Even. Manic or not, you weren’t making that up.

EVEN:  
No, but, you see? He was just being a friend.

ISAK’s frown deepens in his confusion.

EVEN:  
We hung out all the time, but then he left and I… That’s when I broke.

ISAK:  
You crashed.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
I don’t remember much of it…just flashes…but I do remember…  
[Swallows.]  
I do remember wanting to…not…be here anymore.

EVEN meets ISAK’s gaze.

ISAK sighs and cups EVEN’s cheek.

ISAK:  
[Softly.]  
Did you try to hurt yourself?

EVEN nods.

ISAK takes a shaky breath.

EVEN:  
You knew that, though.

ISAK:  
[Nods.]  
Not from you, though. I need to know from you. Don’t you get it?  
I want to know everything, Even. Everything. Good and bad.

EVEN lowers his eyes and nods.

ISAK:  
Did you think this would push me away, hearing this stuff?  
[Cups his hands behind EVEN’s neck.]  
Even… _jeg elsker deg_.

EVEN looks up at ISAK with wonder in his expression.

ISAK:  
God, don’t you have any idea how much I love you? I’m in this.  
I’m staying right here, by your side, if you let me.

EVEN leans forward and kisses ISAK deeply. When the kiss ends, they press their foreheads together.

EVEN:  
I’m not a good person, Issy. I'm a shitty friend.

ISAK:  
[Scoffs.]  
Jesus, Even. You are the best person I have ever known. You’re the best person I will ever know. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I don’t know what kind of life I would have without you in it. I don’t want to know, to be honest. I just…  
[Brushes his cheek along EVEN’s.]  
I just want you. So much. Forever.

ISAK leans back to look at EVEN, his eyes wide.

ISAK:  
[Groans.]  
Oh, fuck. That sounded like a proposal or some shit.

EVEN:  
[Soft smile.]  
A little.

ISAK:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
Okay, it’s a little too early for that, but…

EVEN:  
[Looks hopeful.]  
Someday?

ISAK:  
[His eyes go soft as he looks at EVEN.]  
[Rolls them when he catches himself.]  
Jesus, _yes._ Someday. Maybe. If you don’t annoy me.

EVEN chuckles.

They kiss, soft and sweet, and it morphs into something deeper. Both are breathing heavily when they pull away.

ISAK slides down to his back and pulls EVEN to rest his head on ISAK’s chest. ISAK wraps his arms around EVEN.

ISAK:  
I can’t believe you were scared to tell me about a childhood crush.  
[Kisses the top of EVEN’s head.]  
Unless you’re going to tell me he’s come to his senses and is back to sweep you off your feet or something.

EVEN:  
[Lifts up on one elbow to look down at ISAK.]  
There’s no one for me but you, Isak.

EVEN searches ISAK’s eyes.

ISAK slides both hands into EVEN’s hair and pulls his head down for a kiss.

ISAK:  
[Whispering against EVEN’s lips.]  
You’re stuck with me, Bech Næsheim.  
[Kisses him again before pulling him back down into his arms.]  
Now either fuck me or go to sleep. I don’t want to be a zombie in school tomorrow.


	16. Brother's Keeper




	17. Forslått

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE EIGHT

CLIP SIX: “FORSLÅTT”

AIR DATE: 12 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Torsdag, 18:49**

INTERIOR – OFFICE OF DR. MARKUS SVINDAL - - EARLY EVENING

SOUND – Quiet, except for the ambient noise in the room. A phone rings in the distance.

CAMERA – Shot opens on a bowl of apples sitting on a side cabinet against the wall.

CAMERA – Shot of the window which faces the street below. It’s dark outside, and we see the passing headlights of a car.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN as he sits facing MARKUS. They stare at each other, and we get the feeling we’ve been dropped in the middle of a stand off.

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head.]  
I don’t understand. You _wanted_ me to tell Isak everything. You wanted me to share with him. You said he’d understand, and he did.

MARKUS:  
[Opens his mouth, his tongue touching the edge of his front teeth.]  
Yes, Even. I… I did want you to talk to Isak. I _do_ want you to open up to him, but…

EVEN:  
[A little agitated.]  
But what?

MARKUS:  
[Carefully.]  
I…just…would have preferred to have you both here, with me, while you spoke to him.

EVEN:  
[Frowning.]  
Why? It went fine. He was very cool about it, wasn’t angry with me. Didn’t blame me.

MARKUS:  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
That’s…that’s good, Even.  
[Smiles softly.]  
And I know how good that must feel, I do. But…

EVEN:  
[Runs his hand through his hair.]  
[Sits back hard in his chair.]  
I don’t get it. You _wanted_ this. And you were right.

MARKUS:  
Even…  
[Hesitates.]  
Would you indulge me this one time? Ask Isak if he would come in with you so that we can discuss this.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Why? We talked, he still loves me. Still wants me. What’s there to talk about?

MARKUS:  
[His voice more firm.]  
Even, I must insist on this. Trust me. Do you trust me?

EVEN:  
[His posture softening.]  
Yes, of course I do.

MARKUS:  
Then, please. Do this for me. For my peace of mind. The truth has a way of simmering before you reduce it to its essence. And you want him to know the whole truth, don’t you? The essence of it?

EVEN:  
[Nods hesitantly.]  
Yeah, of course, but…  
[Sighs.]  
Okay I’ll, uh… I’ll ask him, but I’m not sure he’ll come.

MARKUS:  
[Gives EVEN a sad smile.]  
Even, that boy would do anything for you.

EVEN smiles and nods. He drops his gaze to his lap, his eyelids fluttering.

EVEN:  
He’s so…amazing. So…  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
I told him what I did, how awful I was, and he just…  
[Shrugs one shoulder.]  
[Softly.]  
He’s too good for me.

MARKUS:  
[Softly.]  
Please bring him here so we can talk.

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Yeah, okay.  
[Looks up.]  
Maybe next week?

MARKUS:  
[Nods.]  
I’ll block off the evening for you.

EVEN:  
[Blinks.]  
Markus, could I ask you something?

MARKUS:  
Of course.

EVEN:  
[His gaze slides to the side.]  
Am I a good person?

MARKUS:  
[Smiles.]  
[He sits back and crosses his legs.]  
There’s no such thing as a good person or a bad person, Even. There’s good and bad in all of us, and everything in between. But…  
[He waits until EVEN looks at him.]  
You are a _kind_ person, Even. A very kind person. And being kind is infinitely better than just being good. Your kindness… I think your kindness is your greatest strength, even if some people will try to exploit that. Life hasn’t been very nice to you, but you haven’t let it change who you are, fundamentally. And I find that admirable.

EVEN:  
[Staring at MARKUS, his lips parted.]  
I…uh…  
[Takes a shaky breath.]  
[Quietly.]  
Thank you.

MARKUS:  
[Smiles and ducks his chin, slightly embarrassed.]  
My next appointment is waiting.

EVEN:  
[Eyes widening, he startles.]  
Oh! Shit, sorry.

MARKUS waves off EVEN's apology.

EVEN stands and begins to gather his things.

MARKUS stands too, waiting to see him to the door.

EVEN:  
[Walks to the door and stops.]  
Doc?

MARKUS:  
Yeah?

EVEN:  
[Turns his head, speaking over his shoulder.]  
I…I don’t have many places where I feel safe. You know? Safe to just…  
[Turns to MARKUS.]  
[Drops his gaze before looking up again.]  
I just wanted to say thank you for making me feel safe here. I never had that with any of the doctors before you. You treat me like a whole person, even though I’m broken.

MARKUS:  
[Steps up to EVEN and puts his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.]  
Even, you’re not broken. You’re just a little bruised.

EVEN huffs out a soft laugh and nods.

EVEN:  
Yeah, I like that.  
[Smiles to himself.]  
Bruised.

CUT TO BLACK


	18. Har Du Planer?




	19. Lykketall




	20. Stalker?




	21. Epler

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE EIGHT

CLIP SEVEN: “EPLER”

AIR DATE: 13 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Fredag, 15:15 – 20:20**

EXTERIOR – HARTVIG NISSEN SKOLE - - AFTERNOON

SOUND – MUSIC [DNA. By Kendrick Lamar]

CAMERA – Shot opens on the schoolyard. It’s relatively empty as students trickle out of the doors, anxious to start their weekend.

CAMERA – Shot is of PRESIDENT HARBITZ’ GATE. We see EVEN running toward the school. When he gets to the gate in the fence, he swings through it, his gaze scanning the yard.

CAMERA – From EVEN’s POV, we spot TOMAS sitting on a bench in front of some shrubs. It is a bench we recognize. His gaze fixed on the doors across from him.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s face as he breathes a sigh of relief.

CAMERA – Wide shot as EVEN quickly walks over to TOMAS, clearly out of breath.

MUSIC ENDS.

EVEN:  
[Angry as he approaches.]  
What the fuck are you doing here?

TOMAS:  
[His eyes widen when he sees EVEN, but he casually looks back at the doors.]  
Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m waiting for someone.

EVEN:  
Who?

TOMAS:  
Why do you care?

EVEN:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
Will you please cut the bullshit?

TOMAS:  
[Looks up at EVEN and barks out a laugh.]  
Me?

TOMAS stands and takes a step toward EVEN.

EVEN retreats a step.

TOMAS:  
[Pointing to himself.]  
Me? I should stop the bullshit?  
[Points to EVEN.]  
I think that’s your gig, Bean.

EVEN:  
[Squeezes his eyes shut.]  
Please don’t call…  
[Glares at TOMAS.]  
Where have you been all week?

TOMAS:  
[A smile slides onto his lips.]  
Were you worried?

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Is this some kind of game to you?

TOMAS:  
[Grinning now.]  
You can’t answer my question with a question.

EVEN:  
What? Tomas, I’m serious. Where were you?

TOMAS:  
[Punctuating each word.]  
Answer. The. Question.

EVEN:  
[Frowning he sighs.]  
Of course I was worried. Of course I was. You’re my friend. No one has seen you all week. I talked to your girlfriend, Sheena.

TOMAS:  
[Snapping.]  
She’s not my girlfriend.

EVEN:  
Whatever she is, she was worried about you. Have you at least called her? Let her know you’re okay? And Sonja-

TOMAS:  
[Eyes flashing, he interrupts.]  
You talked to Sonja about me?

Fear slides into EVEN’s gaze and his breath hitches.

EVEN:  
N-no. She texted me to ask if I had seen you.

TOMAS:  
[Eyeing EVEN, he nods.]  
Oh. Okay. I’ll text her.

EVEN:  
[Softer.]  
Where were you? I’m sorry about Monday, I didn’t mean-

TOMAS:  
To say what you said? You didn’t mean it?  
[He inches closer, his back to the school.]  
‘Cause if you tell me you didn’t mean it, then I forgive you.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
I… I meant what I said, Tomas. I’m sorry, but I did. I never wanted to hurt you, though. I’ve never wanted to hurt you.  
[Studies TOMAS’ face.]  
Why are you at Nissen?

TOMAS:  
[Steps toward EVEN.]  
Ask the question you really want to ask, Bean.

EVEN frowns, his lips parting. He shakes his head in confusion.

TOMAS:  
[Takes another step.]  
What you really want to know is _who_ I’m here to see. You think it’s your friend. Magnus. Yeah? Rest assured, it’s not.

TOMAS smiles but it isn’t friendly.

EVEN takes a shuddering breath.

EVEN:  
[Barely above a whisper.]  
Then…who?

TOMAS:  
[His smile widening into something dangerous.]  
You know who.

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head.]  
Why?

TOMAS:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
You know why.  
[His gaze slides from EVEN’s head to his feet and back up.]  
You thought I wouldn’t put up a fight?

EVEN:  
A fight? For _what_?

TOMAS:  
[Closing the distance between them.]  
For you. I’ve been watching him, you know. He’s not nearly good enough for you.

TOMAS grabs EVEN’s arms and backs him into the shrubbery before trying to kiss him.

EVEN almost falls, unable to keep his balance as he tries to push TOMAS away.

They wrestle as EVEN tries to extricate himself from TOMAS.

EVEN:  
[Panicked.]  
Tomas…stop. Please. Stop!

ISAK:  
[Off-screen]  
Get the fuck off him!

CAMERA – Wide-shot as we see ISAK grab at TOMAS, pulling him backwards.

TOMAS lands on the ground with ISAK looming over him. He scrambles to his feet just as MAGNUS, MAHDI, and JONAS arrive.

A little distance away, other students begin to gather.

EVEN straightens up and puts himself between ISAK and TOMAS.

ISAK:  
[Checking EVEN over for injury.]  
Are you okay?

EVEN:  
I’m fine.

TOMAS:  
[Doubles over with his hands on his knees, laughing.]  
Oh, this is… This is _precious_ , Bean.  
[Straightens up.]  
I get it, now, what you see in him. He’s like mini-me.

EVEN:  
Tomas, leave. Now.

TOMAS:  
Why? Are you afraid your boyfriend will figure out the truth? Huh?

ISAK:  
[Goes very still.]  
[He speaks to EVEN, but his eyes are on TOMAS.]  
What is he talking about?

EVEN puts a hand in the center of ISAK’s chest to keep him from advancing again.

EVEN:  
Ignore him.

TOMAS:  
That’s what you’ve been trying to do, isn’t it, Even? Ignore me? I tried ignoring you too. It didn’t work. It never works. For either of us.

ISAK’s eyes narrow as he looks at TOMAS. Then widen with disbelief.

ISAK:  
[Whispering.]  
You…

EVEN:  
[Tries to grab ISAK’s hand.]  
Baby, let’s go.

ISAK:  
[Pushes EVEN aside.]  
[To TOMAS.]  
Fucking hell...it was _you_.

JONAS:  
[Frowning.]  
Isak? What’s going on?

ISAK turns to look at EVEN whose eyes are wide with fear.

EVEN is breathing fast and hard, his expression pleading.

EVEN:  
[Barely above a whisper.]  
Issy…

ISAK is vibrating, his face reddening as he stares at EVEN. He blinks fast, his mouth hanging open. He turns back to TOMAS.

TOMAS smiles and it’s pure evil.

ISAK launches himself at TOMAS.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of ISAK and TOMAS struggling against each other. ISAK is trying to land punches, while TOMAS tries to keep his arms tied up in his jacket.

EVEN rushes in to stop the fight, but ISAK pushes him away.

CAMERA – Close-up of ISAK as he hisses in TOMAS’ face.

ISAK:  
You’re fucking sick. He was a _kid,_ you cunt. A fucking kid!

ISAK swings, landing a punch to TOMAS’ jaw.

EVEN:  
Issy!

TOMAS goes down.

MUSIC [I Was Just a Kid by Nothing But Thieves] plays over the following.

ISAK straddles his waist and rains a volley of punches to TOMAS’ face. He is yelling at him, but we hear nothing but the song.

Throughout this whole exchange, TOMAS has not thrown a single punch. He is barely protecting himself as ISAK hits him.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of JONAS and EVEN trying to pull ISAK off of TOMAS, while MAGNUS and MAHDI drag TOMAS out from under ISAK. Once they do, they let him go.

TOMAS wobbles on his feet. His face is cut and bleeding in several places.

TOMAS spits out a bit of blood, using his hand to wipe his chin. He looks up at ISAK who is barely restrained by EVEN and JONAS.

MUSIC ENDS

EVEN:  
[Trying to whisper to ISAK.]  
Baby, stop. It’s not his fault.

ISAK is practically growling.

TOMAS sighs, his shoulders deflating.

TOMAS:  
[Breathing hard.]  
Okay, Even. Okay…  
[Puts his hands on his hips and spits out more blood.]  
Message received.

TOMAS is nodding to himself, mumbling to himself.

MAHDI:  
[To TOMAS.]  
Dude, I think you need to not be here anymore.

TOMAS looks up at MAHDI and begins to laugh. It starts out quietly, but gets louder and more hysterical. There are tears on his cheeks, cutting through the smeared blood, though his eyes blaze.

He nods again, dropping his head to his chest.

EVEN has his arms wrapped around ISAK.

ISAK looks like he wants to go for round two. He’s livid, shaking, and glares daggers at TOMAS.

TOMAS takes a shuddering breath.

TOMAS:  
[Looks at MAHDI and gives him a sad smile.]  
You’re right, friend of Even’s boyfriend. You’re right. I won’t bother you anymore.

TOMAS reaches into a pocket inside his jacket and pulls something out. We can’t see what at first.

CAMERA – Shot is of TOMAS’ hand as he drops it to his side. There’s a hunting knife. The blade, about four inches long, gleams in the light.

MAHDI:  
[Backing up, his hands out in front of him.]  
_Hva faen?_

MAGNUS and JONAS back up as well.

EVEN puts himself between ISAK and TOMAS.

EVEN:  
[To TOMAS, his voice calm.]  
Tommy? What are you doing?

TOMAS:  
[Laughs, though he’s still crying.]  
[Glares at EVEN.]  
Tommy? I’m _Tommy_ now?

EVEN:  
[Speaking slowly.]  
We can talk, no more fighting.

TOMAS:  
[Exhales a harsh breath.]  
I’m done fighting, Even. You made your choice.

EVEN moves slowly toward TOMAS.

JONAS pulls out his phone.

ISAK grabs EVEN’s arm.

ISAK:  
[Clearly terrified.]  
Even, don’t. Please.

EVEN:  
[Squeezes ISAK’s hand as he removes it from his arm.]  
It’s okay, he won’t hurt me. Will you, Tommy?

TOMAS:  
[Briefly closes his eyes and swallows hard.]  
Never. I’d never hurt you, Bean. Never. But I can’t… I tried, but I can’t let go… This is too much.

EVEN:  
[Still moving toward him.]  
It’s okay, we’re okay. Let’s talk.

TOMAS:  
[Moves back.]  
[Shakes his head.]  
I lost you…I lost you for good.

EVEN:  
[Reaching out for TOMAS.]  
I’m right here. Give me the knife.

TOMAS lifts the weapon.

EVEN arches away from him.

TOMAS:  
[Eyes wide, laughing. Incredulous.]  
You think I’d actually _hurt_ you? Fuck.  
[He closes his eyes and shudders.]  
Even, why did it have to be like this?

EVEN:  
[Fear widening his eyes.]  
I’m so sorry…

TOMAS blinks at EVEN and then points the knife toward himself.

EVEN grabs TOMAS’ arm.

MAGNUS jumps in to help just as we hear sirens approaching.

TOMAS fights the two men, but they wrestle him down.

MAHDI rushes in to force the knife out of his hand and tosses it out of reach.

JONAS kicks it even further away.

MAGNUS stumbles to his feet and backs away.

EVEN pulls TOMAS into his arms. He is in shock.

EVEN:  
[Muttering.]  
I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t want this. I’m sorry, Tommy.

MAHDI, JONAS and MAGNUS look around at each other.

ISAK is frozen in his spot, clearly in shock as well.

Two police officers walk through the gathered crowd and make their way over to the group. The woman has the name STROHM on her jacket.

OFFICER STROHM:  
What happened here?  
[She gestures to the other officer.]  
Call for medical, will ya?

The other officer runs back to their patrol car.

OFFICER STROHM looks at the group, one by one, trying to ascertain the situation.

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Crouching down to peer at TOMAS.]  
What happened?

JONAS:  
There was…an argument, and then he pulled out a blade.  
[He points to TOMAS.]

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Looking back at JONAS.]  
Where is it now?

JONAS points to where it landed.

OFFICER STROHM walks over. Taking a blue glove out of her pocket, she picks up the knife.

OFFICER STROHM:  
No one injured with this?

The other officer walks over, producing a plastic bag for the knife.

MAGNUS:  
No, he was going to… We think he was going to…hurt himself.

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Eyes widening.]  
Who?

JONAS, MAHDI and MAGNUS point to TOMAS and EVEN.

The OFFICER hands off the bag and walks over to them.

EVEN is still whispering to TOMAS, apologizing over and over.

OFFICER STROHM:  
[Voice soft.]  
Hey.

EVEN blinks up at the OFFICER, surprised. He looks around at the rest of the gang, his gaze landing on ISAK.

ISAK won’t meet his eyes.

EVEN lets out a sharp exhale.

An ambulance arrives, and two paramedics walk over to EVEN and TOMAS.

TOMAS:  
[His voice weak.]  
What happened? Why am I bleeding?

OFFICER STROHM:  
[To EVEN.]  
We can take it from here.

She gently moves EVEN away.

EVEN lands on his ass. It’s like all of the energy has been drained from him.

MAGNUS walks over to him.

MAGNUS:  
You okay? Come on.  
[Reaches down and grabs EVEN’s arms, pulling him up.]  
Hey, look at me.

MAGNUS takes EVEN’s face into his hands and forces him to look at him.

MAGNUS:  
You okay in there?

EVEN:  
[His voice like gravel.]  
I…I’m so sorry.

MAGNUS:  
This wasn’t your fault, Even. He’s clearly having some kind of breakdown. Come on.

MAGNUS lets him go and turns back to look at ISAK, who is still frozen.

JONAS is whispering to him, but ISAK’s stare is blank and unfocused.

OFFICER STROHM:  
[To the group.]  
I’m going to need to take all of your statements.

The paramedics lift TOMAS to his feet and help him to the van.

EVEN catches his gaze.

EVEN:  
[Looks down at the blood on his hand.]  
[More to himself than anyone else.]  
I’m so sorry.  
[Turns to look at ISAK.}  
I’m… I’m sorry.

ISAK finally meets his gaze and he looks unbearably sad.

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
I told you this would happen. That I’d hurt you and you would hate me.

ISAK suddenly turns to the side and doubles over, wretching onto the pavement.

JONAS puts his hand on ISAK’s back, but looks over at EVEN. His expression full of concern and confusion.

Time slows. EVEN stares at ISAK for a long minute, his face a mask of pain. Shaking his head, he swallows hard and takes a few steps backward before he turns and runs.

MAGNUS:  
[Off-camera.]  
Even!

SOUND – MUSIC [Barking Dog by Phantogram] plays over the following.

LYRIC:  
_I’m sorry for what I’ve done  
Head on the bathroom floor  
Talking in your demon voice  
Millions of years go by  
Memories of peace and love  
Talking to the barking dog  
Never mind the barking dog_

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * EVEN runs down PRESIDENT HARBITZ’ GATE.
  * When he gets to the corner, he turns blindly and keeps running.
  * CAMERA – Shot of EVEN’s face as he runs. His eyes are wide, his mouth open, and he looks wrecked. His cheeks are wet.
  * He reaches a tram stop and one is coming.
  * CAMERA – Wide shot of EVEN getting on the No. 17 tram at RIDDERVOLDS PLASS and moving to the back for a seat as the tram pulls off.
  * CAMERA – INTERIOR, close shot inside the tram. We’re looking out the window as Oslo passes by.
  * CAMERA – EXTERIOR shot of the tram as it arrives at a stop where EVEN emerges.



LYRIC:  
_I’m sorry for what I’ve done  
And hurt people hurt people too  
Hurt people hurt people too  
Hurt people hurt people too_

MUSIC ENDS

TIME JUMP

EXTERIOR – GAUSTAD HOSPITAL

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN’s back as he walks toward a gorgeous brick building. Crossing a circular driveway, he passes a small fountain, but barely gives it a glance.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN walking through a large door.

INTERIOR – GAUSTAD HOSPITAL

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN as he signs in at a security desk. The sign over the desk reads ENHET B (Unit B.)

EVEN accepts his visitor’s badge from the faceless (to us) staff member behind the desk and turns toward the hallway.

WOMAN:  
[Off-camera.]  
Even?

EVEN stops and turns around.

The WOMAN walks up to him. She is dark-skinned with short, black hair and a round face. She smiles warmly at EVEN. Her badge says NURSE LINA KOHL.

LINA:  
We weren’t expecting you until later.  
[She looks toward the door and then back to EVEN.]  
Where’s your mom?

EVEN:  
[As if snapping out of a trance.]  
I…she…

LINA:  
[Frowning.]  
Are you okay, sweetheart?

LINA:  
[Looks at her, blinking away tears.]  
I need to see my father. Can I just…? Could I? Please?

LINA:  
[Frowns with sympathy.]  
You know you aren’t supposed to visit him alone, sweetie.

EVEN:  
[Tears spilling over.]  
Please.

LINA:  
[Eyes him closely.]  
Okay. Until your mom gets here.

They walk together down the hall. LINA uses her badge to open a door and ushers EVEN through it.

LINA:  
[Eyeing the dried blood on his hand.]  
[Carefully.]  
You want to talk about it?

EVEN:  
[Slight shake of his head.]  
No.

LINA:  
[Nodding toward his hand.]  
That yours?

EVEN:  
[Confused, looks down.]  
Oh…no, I’m okay.

They stop in front of a room and EVEN peers into the window. From our POV, we can’t see what’s inside.

LINA swipes her card over an electronic lock on the door. We hear it click open.

LINA:  
I’ll be just down the hall if you need me.  
[Squeezes EVEN’s shoulder.]  
I’ll bring your mom when she comes.

EVEN nods and goes into the room.

INTERIOR – PATIENT’S ROOM AT GAUSTAD HOSPITAL

CAMERA – We pan the room. The walls are bare, save for an analog clock high on the wall. It’s covered in a metal cage. There’s a window opposite the door, also covered with metal mesh, a twin bed in one corner and a small desk in the other with a small pile of books. The only light in the room comes from overhead.

CAMERA – Shot is of EVEN’s face as he stares at something.

CAMERA – Shot is of a figure on the other side of the bed. We realize there’s someone crouched down on the floor.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN as he slowly makes his way toward the figure, rounding the end of the bed until he stands a few feet away from it.

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
Pappa?

The person lifts their head and we see an older version of EVEN staring up at him. The man’s hair is longer, shoulder-length, but it’s the same fair shade. He has EVEN’s same blue eyes, but they’re dull and nearly lifeless. Light stubble grazes his chin. The man’s eyes widen as recognition dawns upon him.

MR. BECH:  
Even?

EVEN:  
[Smiles as he moves closer.]  
Yeah, it’s me.

MR. BECH reaches for EVEN and EVEN goes to him.

Instead of pulling the man to his feet, EVEN gets down onto the floor with him, immediately curling into his father’s embrace, his head on his lap.

MR. BECH:  
[Hugging him close.]  
Oh, son. My son…  
[Kisses the top of EVEN’s head.]  
What have they done to you?

EVEN:  
[Sits up and wipes his face.]  
They didn’t do anything, pappa. It was me. It was all me.

MR. BECH:  
[Frowns and runs a hand over EVEN’s head.]  
No, son. No. That’s what they _want_ you to think. But you’re a good boy. You’re my good boy.  
[Pats EVEN’s cheek.]  
Always so good. I should never have let them have you.

EVEN:  
How are you?

MR. BECH:  
[Surprised by the question.]  
Me? I’m fine. I’m ready to get out of here.  
[He looks up at the window.]  
Any day now. Any day, I’ll melt that metal and slip out into the night.

EVEN:  
[His eyes roaming his father’s face.]  
Melt it how?

MR. BECH:  
[Turns back to look at EVEN, grinning.]  
[He taps his own skull.]  
With this, Even. With my _mind_. I told you, the mind can do anything. Anything at all. You just have to concentrate. Let all of the other stuff go and _think_ your way out.

EVEN:  
[Smiles, but it’s sad.]  
You’re right, pappa. The mind can do anything.  
[Stands and holds out his hand.]  
Let’s get comfortable, okay? It’s cold on the floor.

MR. BECH takes EVEN’s hand and stands.

MR. BECH:  
You sound like your mother. _The cold_. We’re Norwegian. There’s no such thing as cold.

EVEN laughs, his eyes soft for his father.

EVEN:  
So right, pappa. So right.

They sit on the bed together and MR. BECH takes EVEN’s hand. He stares down at it before looking up at EVEN.

MR. BECH:  
Who broke you, baby boy?

EVEN’s smile falls off his face and his eyes fill with water again.

EVEN:  
I did.  
[He swallows hard.]  
It was me. I broke…everything, pappa. I broke everything. I don’t…belong…

He breaks down again and MR. BECH pulls him into a protective hug.

MR. BECH:  
[Rocking EVEN gently.]  
The world is a cruel, cruel place.

EVEN:  
No. I am. I’m…  
[He sits up, still clutching at his father.]  
I hurt him. Both of them. Everyone. Elias, Sana, Mamma B… But, Isak…pappa… Isak… I lost him. I love him so much, I’ll love him forever, but he’s… He…

MR. BECH:  
[Frowns.]  
It’s impossible to lose people, son. We’re all alone.  
[Wipes EVEN’s tears.]  
All of us, we’re alone. But we could be alone together, you and I.

EVEN:  
[His eyes widen.]  
Huh?

MR. BECH:  
[Sad smile.]  
You know the old saying? _The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree_?  
[Rests his forehead against EVEN’s.]  
You are my son. There’s so much of me in you, it’s like looking in a mirror. You belong with me, it’s the only way I can protect you.  
[Leans back and takes EVEN’s face into his hands, gazing into his eyes.]

EVEN blinks. We can see the wheels turning as he stares at his father.

TIME JUMP

EVEN’s father lies on the bed. He’s asleep. Next to him, EVEN sits vigil.

CAMERA – Shot is of the door opening. LINA enters, followed by ANJA.

GEIR is behind her, but stays by the door.

ANJA:  
[Rushes in.]  
Even!

EVEN shushes her.

ANJA:  
[Whispering as she pulls him into a fierce hug.]  
My god, Even. You scared me. Why didn’t you text me? I heard what happened at the school. Are you alright?

ANJA begins to check EVEN over.

EVEN:  
[His voice calm.]  
Mamma, I’m fine. I’m okay.

ANJA leans back to look at him, smoothing his hair back from his face.

EVEN’s expression is empty. Placid.

ANJA frowns and looks over EVEN’s head to his sleeping father. She turns back to look at GEIR and LINA.

GEIR:  
[To LINA.]  
We looked everywhere for him.  
How long as he been here?

LINA:  
He registered around 16, 16:15.  
[To ANJA]  
I expected you sooner. When you didn’t show, I called.

ANJA:  
[Her eyes widen with alarm.]  
He’s been here all this time?  
[She turns back to EVEN.]  
Even? Let’s go home. Isak is worried sick.

EVEN:  
[Stands, but shakes his head.]  
No, mamma. I’m not going back.

ANJA:  
[Confused.]  
What?

EVEN:  
I’m checking in.  
[To GEIR.]  
I can check myself in, can’t I?

GEIR:  
[Gapes at him.]  
I…uh…  
[He looks at ANJA.]

EVEN:  
[To LINA.]  
I’m a danger to myself and to others. I need to be here. Please.

LINA:  
[Straightens, her protocol kicking in.]  
Yeah, okay. I’ll get the paperwork started.  
[She leaves the room.]

ANJA:  
[Frantic.]  
Even, no. No! You don’t need to do this. Just come home with me and we can talk. We’ll call Dr. Svindal.

EVEN:  
[Turns to his mother, giving her a sad smile.]  
Nei, mamma. This is home now. This is where I belong.

TIME JUMP

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * EVEN being processed by the hospital staff. 
    * Him changing out of his clothes into white pajamas.
    * Him handing over his pile of folded clothing.
    * LINA holding out her hand for EVEN’s phone, which pings incessantly.
    * EVEN turning it off and handing it over.
    * EVEN being shown to a room similar to his father’s



CAMERA – Shot through the open door of EVEN entering the room. He sits on the bed, facing us.

The door closes.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN through the small window in the door. He turns his head, leaving us with his profile.

CUT TO BLACK

CREDITS

MUSIC [Far From the Tree by Bob Moses]


End file.
